<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burger's ABCs by Deaths_mortal_enemy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973892">Burger's ABCs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaths_mortal_enemy/pseuds/Deaths_mortal_enemy'>Deaths_mortal_enemy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Perry Mason - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Burger and Tragg are BFFs, F/M, Gen, Hamilton now has a little kitten sidekick named Grotius, Paul Drake is so extra, Perry will be in it soon I promise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaths_mortal_enemy/pseuds/Deaths_mortal_enemy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things in Hamilton Burger's life aren't always easy. But there are a few things that make it worthwhile. Both the good memories, and the not so good memories. Here are a few examples. Not in order of importance though. Alphabetically.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hamilton Burger &amp; Arthur Tragg, Hamilton Burger &amp; Paul Drake, Hamilton Burger/Della Street</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A - Arthur Tragg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_In_December/gifts">Only_In_December</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Only_In_December. You inspired me to do a Burger based fic. I hope you're happy with yourself.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hamilton Burger is the District Attorney. And a dang good one too. He had a great track record of getting convictions. And the right ones too. Despite the claims of some Mason fans.<br/>
Contrary to popular belief, his Courtroom wins outnumbered his losses exponentially. And, as any good DA would tell you, the basis for a good Courtroom Conviction is a solid case.<br/>
Lieutenant Arthur Tragg has always had a habit for bringing him solid cases. Motive, means, and opportunity. Witnesses. Forensic evidence. Yes, there was few as good as good Tragg.<br/>
So, if, on occasion Hamilton finds himself near that one coffee shop that sells those fancy French pastries that he really likes, or near that one bookshop he can’t stop raving about, Hamilton usually makes a stop to grab him a little something. As a small thank you for all his hard work. After all, a good District Attorney is only as good as his local law enforcement.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Constructive criticism welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. B - Beach day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hamilton reflects on the beach. Not too much else.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We're getting a Lil bit angsty here. Not too bad though, just getting our toes wet.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there was one thing Hamilton hated more than anything, it was the beach. It was loud. It was bright. Sand got everywhere no matter how hard you tried. And the people were always worse. <br/>But, every time he found himself complaining about the horrors of the beach-out loud or internally monologuing-a little voice in the back of his head never failed to say “Its not that bad, Milton. Really.” It always sounds suspiciously like his Mother. And he begrudgingly had to admit-as a child, beach days with his Mother always was his favorite. She loved going there so much. <br/>It truly was her favorite place. Even when she could hardly walk on her own, she always insisted that she and him have a beach day. And when she got even worse, it was the only place she looked alive. So, maybe he didn’t hate the beach. <br/>But maybe it could be excused if he couldn’t bring himself to go back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In my own little headcanon, his Mom died of some illness while he was still pretty young. I don't really know what, but it's there now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. C - Close call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kind of a continuation or sequel to a fic by Only_In_December called Reflections of a dying man. Not really set in modern day, but not  Necessarily set in the original time period. So we're just gonna be nebulous and not assign one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Death isn’t something that you expect to come for you on any given day. One doesn’t wake up in the morning thinking ‘ah yes, the birds are singing, the sky is blue, the temperature is perfect. What a beautiful day to die on.’ <br/>Even Hamilton, who often has to deal with death through Court Trials, doesn’t pontificate on the superficial nature of his own mortality that often. Hardly ever, really. So color him surprised when he is suddenly confronted with it-and with a short time really to deal with the conundrum that has befallen him. <br/>Thankfully, he had the good fortune of surviving. With eternal gratitude to the Doctors and staff, he would make a full recovery. He was also thankful that no one else was hurt. (He still apologized to Della for the scare.) And he made sure to tell Mason (repeatedly) that it really wasn’t his fault. (Really, you would think that he had put the gun in her hand.) And he also thanked Drake for his quick actions. But really, it was a beautiful day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. D - Della Street</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a real soft chapter featuring an unsure! Hamilton Burger and Della Street.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miss Della Street happened to be the best secretary in town-according to Mason. She was also fiercely loyal, to a fault even-according to Drake. She was also the prettiest woman he had seen since his Mother in her prime. <br/>So, it might be excused if he found her more than a little intimidating. And really, how many Attorneys asked another Attorneys secretary out on a date? By the time he had made his way to Mason’s Office, he had almost managed to completely talk himself out of asking her out. But, it seemed to be too late. <br/>“Hamilton! What a surprise. What brings you over here at such a late hour?” Della called out warmly. <br/>“Ah. Hello Miss Street.” “Do you want to talk to Perry? He’s still in his office. Though he’s about to go home for the night. But I’m sure he’ll make an exception for you.” She says as she reaches for the buzzer to notify Mason. <br/>“No!” he blurts out a little too quickly. “No, I actually came here to talk to you, Miss Street.” <br/>He manages to say, a little bit calmer. He has most definitely piqued her interest now, he notes. “Me? Whatever could you want to see me for?” he takes a deep breath. Well, now or never, he supposes…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can imagine what happens next.<br/>In all seriousness though, I am really happy with how this one turned out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. E - Eclipse of the heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Hammy's birthday! But really, Drake shouldn't be in charge of getting the gifts.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The nebulous birthday chapter! Who needs a proper date? Not me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of all the gifts Hamilton expected to receive on his birthday, this was not one of them. Sitting in the palm of his hand, was a small black and white kitten. “Drake,” he began as calmly as he could manage, “Why is there a kitten in my office?” <br/>Drake just gave him the biggest smile he could. “Happy birthday, Hammy!” <br/>“No.” “Why noot? Look at that widdle face!” “No!” he said more emphatically. He shoved the kitten back towards Drake. <br/>“Take it back!” “I can’t. It’s in your name. No refunds or returns.” “I don’t even have my apartment cat proofed!” he tries. <br/>“Yes you do. Your secretary set it up.” “the proper equipment?” He questions. <br/>“your secretary has bought everything you could possibly need.” He pauses to think momentarily. <br/>“I don’t know how to look after a Kitten!” he says triumphantly. Of course, that’s when his secretary comes in, and drops a whole giant pile of books on his desk. <br/>“You will soon.” Is all she says before turning around and leaving again. At that moment, the little kitten looks up at him, with big eyes and let’s out a confused little ‘Mew.’ <br/>And despite all his trying, his heart is gone. So, instead he glares at Drake. Who just looks like the cat who ate the canary. <br/>“so Hammy, what’s his name?” “...Grotius.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just in case anyone's curious, the cats name comes from an old Dutch Lawyer named Hugo Grotius.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. F - Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a little more reflecting done by Hamilton, with a slight dash of barely there angst.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mother always loved fall in California. Almost as much as she loved the beach. For Hamilton though, half the time, he couldn’t tell when summer ended and fall began. He only could ever tell when it was almost winter. And even then, some years it was hard to tell, with California weather being what it was. <br/>But that didn’t stop Mother from always going all out for the season. Hamilton himself has never really been the type to go all out for anything, really. The wildest and most festive he got for anything recently was when his secretary conspired with Paul Drake to buy him a Kitten for his birthday. <br/>But on an especially crisp and clear September day, as he sat next to his window, idly skritching Grotius' little chin, he couldn’t help but think of all the stuff she would have planned for a day like today. Hamilton picked up the phone. And after a few moments, he said, “HI, Della. It’s me, Hamilton. I was wondering if you had any plans for today?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We have made it to F. I am on a roll. Hopefully I can bust out a couple more chapters here soon.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All the chapters are gonna be this short. It's just easier to work with. Let's see if I can make it through the entire alphabet.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>